Kiwi Dreams
by JigsawRose
Summary: Can a promise between two coworkers still hold three years later? Horse trainer, Bella Swan finds out that there are certain pacts that one shouldn't make, especially when it comes to her former coworker and crush named Edward Masen. *ON TEMPORARY HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

__Kiwi Dreams-_

-Bella-

 _ **_Three Years Earlier_**_

"Hey, how about if we don't find anyone in three years we emigrate together? You think you could put up with me in New Zealand?"

As soon as I said the words I wanted to drown myself into my goblet glass, now empty from the double gin and tonic he had brought for me earlier.

I had meant for it to be a playful joke, however, what Edward didn't know was that I was perfectly serious. We worked together, the two of us sat alone in a pub where all our colleagues had bailed to go clubbing some more. I was waiting for an hour for my next train home; he waited with me, out of choice. I told him he didn't have to, even though secretly I wanted him to. I had developed a huge crush on him at this point…

You know the story…

Girl meets guy who is total opposite to him, girl watches all her female colleagues fawn over him and denies that she will ever become one of them. The only difference between me and my female workers back then was that I am of a different build as a woman. I don't believe in casual sex nor do I want to be groped by strangers in clubs that go on till the early hours of the morning. I am not a prude by any means, I guess you could say that I was fussy but in a good way. I wanted to be dated and chased and I wanted at least _one_ conversation with a potential boyfriend.

With Edward, he drove me insane; he was so shy that he put up a permanent barrier with everyone. He was a mystery to me, every day I would try hard to peel down at least one of his layers each day at work. I wanted to make him comfortable but his mood swings, they gave me whiplash. He could do a mood like no hormonal woman ever could. However, I couldn't stop thinking about him, couldn't stop yearning to see his smile every day. It was his smile that attracted me to him the most. Whenever we worked the same days, it made me stupidly happy…

More than words could ever express.

"Okay."

I stopped breathing in that moment, I wasn't sure whether he was answering my question or talking to one of the waiting staff that briefly passed by our table.

"Bella … You okay?"

"I…Yeah, sure." I stammered, "Seriously? I mean you wouldn't find it … Weird to be going to New Zealand with a thirty year old and you only twenty five?"

"No. It's not that weird, at least not to me."

"So you'll let me know in three years, huh?" I joked; standing up, ready to go to the bar to get another drink.

"Sure will."

 _ **_Now_**_

"Hey Bells! You got a sec?"

I looked up at Rose, my best friend, calling me from the farm. I put down my horse brush, pat Willow's nose and head back up to the farm.

"What is it Rose?"

"Charlie's got a call from Sherriff Hales. Turns out, one of their workers got sick and they need someone to look after their shining star."

"You don't mean that thoroughbred that they are training, the one they just brought?"

"Yeah, they named her Artemis. Turns out she is quite a handful but this isn't the first time you've cared for a temperamental horse. I mean, look at Willow. That girl wouldn't go near anyone when she first got here and now, she's every rider's dream."

I thought for a moment, we all knew the people from Sherriff Hales. The family were as self-centred as any you would ever meet, their farm has been in their family for six generations and they believe that no one can ever match up to them. I found it extremely hard to believe that the head of the family, Victoria, would part with such a beloved and expensive animal.

"Victoria has agreed to this?"

Rosalie let out a small chuckle, "I don't think she has much of a choice and of course, she asked after the best handler, here."

"Rose, you and I have each trained successful horses, who have won equal amounts of competitions. Besides, there shouldn't be a competition between us, there never has been."

"Well, I am busy with another horse so this job I'm afraid will have to be yours."

"Oh yeah … The horse that happens to belong to the family of a Mr Emmett Riley?"

"Shut up!" Rosalie laughed, pinching my arm. After, she links her arm in mine and we both head back down to the stables. "I can't help it if I bring in some business and some eye candy to match. Besides, he comes from riches and I come from manure and hay. There is no comparison between us."

I laughed, "You sound like someone out of a film, Rose. Who cares where you both come from, if you both like each other …."

"Now who sounds like they're from a film?! Anyway, are you going to do it?"

"I'll have to, I mean if Charlie has already agreed that I would."

"You know he wouldn't ask you without talking to you, first, Bella. Look, how about I take Willow out for her morning ride and you go and speak with Charlie?"

"Are you sure? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. Go and see him, he has to go and seal the paper work at Hales in about an hour or so. It would be the best time to see him."

"Okay, I'll see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

_Kiwi Dreams_

_Bella_

After watching Rosalie ride Willow out of the farm, I put on my hoody and ugg boots and started to walk towards Charlie's home just on the outskirts of the land. Charlie was our manager who worked from home, being the person who owned most of the farm's land he had the power to call all of the shots. All the decisions were run by him and there was nothing he didn't know about the running of the farm and the business that came with it. Charlie was fair but he could be strict when he wanted to be. Also, trespassers would never go very far with him and his gun in close range.

I knocked on the front door, glancing at the wind chimes he had on his front porch briefly before looking to the door again when it opened. Charlie appeared, wearing something other than his denim, checked blouse and cowboy boots combination, this time in black trousers and a comfy but smart looking jumper shirt.

"Isabella. Hello, please come on in, honey." Charlie stepped aside and I stepped into the house, wiping my boots on his doormat before standing in his hallway.

"I thought you would be coming by this morning. Would you like a coffee? I just boiled the kettle."

"Tea would be good, thank you. I didn't want to take up too much of your time but Rosalie spoke to me just now about the deal with Sheriff Hales this morning. I just wanted to come and speak with you about what was happening."

"Yes, I didn't promise them anything, Izzy. I didn't want to until I had spoken with you." Charlie stood up and walked into the kitchen, I sat down on the couch as he made the tea in the other room.

"How did they get Victoria to part with that horse? That is the biggest mystery to me, plus when have those people ever wanted to make business with us, without rubbing it in our faces first?"

I heard Charlie chuckle in the kitchen and soon after he appeared in the room, handing me the cup. "I guess she was convinced. Word got out from Bernadette Midler, the last woman whose horse we trained, she entered the mare into a competition and let's just say the animal has won a streak of them ever since. I guess word of mouth is stronger than any self-obsessed tv adverts can ever be."

"Thank you." I kept the cup in my hands, letting the warmth of the tea spread to my fingers. "So they want me to train Artemis? Even though she had had prior training before this?"

"Turns out the mare is entered into a competition next week and she has taken a turn against the trainer that she has had. They say that it's all nerves but I reckon there has been something happening between Arty and her trainer."

"You don't think …." I paused, putting the cup down on the coffee table. "That there has been any … Mistreatment do you?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know, Iz. All I know now is that they need you to keep Artemis going and seeing as Rosalie has got a job with another horse, you were the only other person I can trust with this."

I sat back against the couch, thinking about it for a moment. "Are they really going to pay a lot of money, I mean I know that as your worker I have no right to nose into the company's finances but we are trying to pay back a loan with the bank, right? Will this help?"

"Iz. I know that the family from the Hales are the last people that you want to help, hell, no one here would help either of them out, either. Ultimately, yes … They are offering a big amount, more than what we usually quote. They are desperate, Iz."

I could only nod, this farm was my livelihood. I could live here, with very small amount of living fees and a decent wage. It allowed me to do what I love to do, be out in the air all day and want for not much else. I could not allow this place to fall into the cracks of destitution and ruin, no one else would want it to, either. I know I had to do this.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you to Hales? To get Artemis?"

"No, we have to wait for a free stable. Promise will be leaving in a few days back to his farm after Jasper has given him the all-clear. Then, we can go and get Arty. For now, I just have to go and finalize paperwork and payment. Thank you for doing this, Iz. It will all work out, I promise."

I finished my tea and left the house, waving at Charlie as he left the farm in his jeep to meet with the Hales family. I headed back to the stables and started work on mucking out the stables.

"Hey sweetheart…" I greeted Demeter as I entered her stable; I reached into my pocket and fed her a sugar cube. "How's my beautiful girl doing huh?" I stroked her nose, nuzzling into it briefly before leading her out into the field and letting her run around.

"Hey Iz!"

I turned around and saw Jasper's vehicle approaching. Jasper was our vet, plus and old family friend. I approached the car as he parked, "hey bud, how are you?"

"I'm good, Iz. I'm just here to see Promise. I had an appointment cancel at the last minute and I figured I would come down here and get some her final checks done a little early. I didn't run it by Charlie but do you think he would allow it?" Jasper got out of the car and collected his bag from the boot before closing it behind him.

"I don't see why not, Promise is improving leaps and bounds. Now that the old owner has allowed her family to take over the farm, the horse can receive the proper care she deserves. I mean, she is used to a gentler touch since the owner gradually lost her sight but now she can get back to normal."

"Great, well then let's see how she's doing." I followed Jasper into the stables and let him into Promise's stable before cleaning out Willow's and Demeter's.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the follows. This story is inspired by 'Heartland' the Canadian TV series I am binge-watching on Netflix right now. Plus the 'pact' is something that has happened in my own life._

Kiwi Dreams

_Bella_

 **_Three Years Earlier_**

"Let's go back to my place." Edward whispered against my ear, causing goose bumps to swarm my entire body.

Edward's velvet voice made me stumble over my own feet as he and I passed the bouncers outside of the pub. Fortunately, we fit right in to the environment outside. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, in my drunken stupor I couldn't find myself saying no to him. I wanted my head to intervene; I wanted polite, sensible Bella that lived the simple life to take over. Sensible Bella never took any risks, right now, Edward was a risk I was willing to take. The man had driven me insane for months, made me frustrated with every little thing he did that would be opposite to me. He was so laid back, I was so complex … That was a hard situation to be in entirely on its own.

I let Edward take me back to his; I didn't have much memory of what happened in the taxi ride back to his apartment. It was probably for the best that I didn't recall anything, fortunately Edward had never told me anything, either. The few things I do remember though is how he touched me, how close we were, how I could feel his breath on my face and his lips on my neck. With each caress, I would slowly sober back up, allow myself to be completely in the moment with him.

"So curvy, so beautiful." His words went straight through me; I was entirely at his mercy as he lay me down on his bed. All my self-consciousness about my body washed away under his touch, as if by magic. I didn't want to hide with him like I had all the other guys I'd been with.

"Edward … I … We still have to work together." I whispered, my voice shaky, his arms holding my body up. I was thankful he was holding me in that moment, I swore I was going to melt into the floor.

"Bella." I could smell the alcohol on his breath as it washed over my neck, "I don't care … I just want you. Right now, it's just us, I just want you."

I still dream about it sometimes.

 **_Now_**

I kept an eye on Jasper as he worked on Promise as I groomed our youngest horse, Hugo. I liked to watch Jasper treat the horses, how calm he made them feel, he could make a horse trust him with few words. Jasper had the gift that went beyond the training of a vet, it was almost as if he could empathize with the animal. With every animal he took care of.

"So what's new with you, J?" I asked, needing to break the silence that had fallen over the barn.

"Not much, have been considered for a promotion in the practice. It means that I won't be able to do my rounds as much so I don't really know how I feel about that."

I bit my lip, I didn't want Jasper to stop looking after our animals, he has become a part of the family. We take care of one another just like blood relatives, our bond was strong as was our love for one another. "I guess it means that the pay is better, though?"

"Yes, luckily I am not money-driven but I'm not going to lie… The raise in wage was appealing to me. It's still making me think things through."

I nodded in understanding. "So how's Promise looking?"

"He's doing great, no significant changes one way or another. In this sense, that is a good thing. Of course I would like him to be a little bit faster on his hooves but I reckon that will come with time. Let's just hope his trainers go a little easier on him when he gets back to Sherriff Hales."

"I hope so-"

Our conversation was stopped by my phone ringing loudly in my pocket. I let out a nervous laugh and picked out the phone from the pouch in my belt. I frowned when I saw the name that came up on the screen. A little hesitantly, I accepted the call.

"Alice?" I turned around, my back facing Jasper.

"Oh Bella, how are you honey?!"

"I'm fine, I guess. I haven't spoken to you in ages. I mean months … What happened?"

Alice and I used to be inseparable, that is, until I moved out to Hampshire. The two of us were roommates ever since college and we have practically lived an entire life together considering what we had both been through. I figured since I moved away that she was not talking to me anymore, that she would never be able to forgive me.

Turns out I was wrong.

"Truth is, I was mad Bella. I was sad that you had decided to leave what we had made for each other, I thought with how much the two of us went through together, what with Riley and Edward…. That you and I would always be together. You know I hate to be angry at people, Bella. It takes up too much energy and to be honest, I don't want to get any more lines on my forehead from the stress."

I scoffed; Alice could always make me laugh at the little vain things she spoke about. "Well I wanted to leave you be. You could always do a mood like no one else I know, besides your moods tend to last months rather than days."

"Okay, I deserve that. Please let me come and see you, Bella? Work is driving me insane and I could do with a break. I haven't been able to book any proper holiday time off, yet. Only for day functions here and there, plus I could do with some real girly time. I have some amazing facial masks from LA that I really want to try out."

"Sure, Alice of course you can come and see me. However, you do realize that I live in the middle of a forest, right. No internet or technology, just basic water, electricity and the land. I don't live the same life you do, Ally and I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me."

"Bella, you are always going to be my best girl. Where you live won't change that. Besides, the fresh air may do me a little good. Plus you work at that stables don't you? I haven't ridden a horse in years it would be great to ride one again."

I turned back to find that Jasper was watching me eagerly on the phone, his equipment still in his hands. I smirked at him and agreed to let Alice come over to me in a few days before hanging up. Alice and Jasper had met once when Alice had come over to the stables in a stress and given me the stuff I had left behind in LA. I saw then and there that he was besotted with her, Alice had a habit of making men fall for her. All the time that we had been friends she was never short of attention. I used to blend away in the background quite happily; I didn't fall as easily for men as Alice did and always said that I would only be intimate with a man if I ever fell in love with him.

Edward was the _only_ exception. I had a crush on him and I cared about him more than I had cared about anyone outside my own friendship circle. I just wasn't completely sure if I was in love with him.

I hung up the phone and smiled at him, "Alice is coming, she will be here in a few days. I guess she has finally forgiven me." I put the phone back into the pouch. Jasper cleared his throat and turned back to face Promise, starting work again. "Well that's good. You must be excited to be seeing her again."

"Yeah, it will be great to have her back again won't it?" I smirked, the two of them were like little school children, beating around the bush around their crushes because of their fear of rejection. There was something awfully cute about them, Alice may be able to work men and wrap them around her little finger but I think she would find a balance with Jasper. I would be happy if the two of them found a common ground together.

After about ten minutes, Rosalie came back into the barn with Willow. I had finished all the stables and Jasper was packing up his equipment into his bag.

"Hey, how did it go?"

I gave Willow a stroke on her nose when she nuzzles against my arm. "Well, I am going to train Artemis after all. Charlie could really do with the money and even though the family at the Hales are our competitors, I don't want to see this place go downhill."

"Thank you, Iz. I know all of us are grateful to you for doing this. You know I would have done it if it had been different."

"I know but Emmett is pretty irresistible isn't he?" I rolled my eyes, Jasper chuckled as he approached me from behind.

"Emmett's a good guy. I spend as much time at his ranch as I do here. Plus he thinks a lot of you, Miss Rose." I snickered at the southern drawl Jasper put on.

"Oh so funny!" Rosalie poked Jasper, he smiled at her response and handed me a pile of papers. "Here's all of Promise's documentation, all the records I've kept whilst I've been treating him. They will want to see that at Hales tomorrow if you would be so kind as to give that to them. These papers will finalize Promise's treatment; give him a clean bill of health. Finally, he will be able to go home after all."

"It's a shame." I skimmed the writing on the paperwork briefly, "I had grown quite fond of him. However, he is not cut out for stables and acreage as small as it is, here. Promise is used to wide open spaces that we could never give him, he's much better off back home."

Jasper touched my shoulder gently, with a lowering of his hat he made his way out of the stables and back to his car.

I looked at Rosalie who looked back at me with a solemn expression on her face.

"I think I will go for one last ride with Promise before he goes home. Cover for me for half an hour won't you?"

"Sure, Iz. Have a good ride."


End file.
